runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:German Elite Skiller Clan
Dear Wiki user, Rsclans! Are you playing in the member world of RuneScape? You honor fair play and want to be treated that way as well? You honor the RuneScape rules? Do you like to train your skills, not just combat? Are you are skiller and count yourself among the top players in the German speaking community? Then you are exactly right with us! German Elite - WAS A German Skilling-based Community Clan We are a German-speaking clan! This Clan does not exist anymore! German Elite (GE) is a clan with German-speaking members. It is not important where you live but it is important that you are fluent in the German language. We are Runescape Members (P2P - pay to play)!. We are not a Multi-MMORPG clan. Those who do not yet play Runescape might want to check it out here: http://www.runescape.com you can create a free to play (f2p) character. However you will not be able to join our clan as we only except experienced Members (p2p). You are welcome to visit us in our Clan Chat however (German Elite). We honor fair play! All players in GE play fairly and with honor. In combat or duels we behave honorably and fight against those of equal strength and not against the weak. We play by the rules of the Operator of Runescape, Jagex Ltd. - noone will cheat, hack, or do any other illegal methods for personal benefits. We very much frown on scamming, begging or harassing other players. We are Skillers! Runescape The MMORPG game has several aspects. Mini-games, quests, battles... to name a few. For GE and ALL its members "skilling" is the so-called priority. We require our members to have a high 'Level Total' and fun at leveling those skills. We like to do things! The 'Community Factor' is very important as well for GE. In our calender we offer several weekly events from our and other clans which are voluntary. We strife to give our members a variety of events to keep things interesting. Most of these events are open to the public. Requirements Full Members: - Total level 1700 + - Runescape member status - 160 Quest Points - Maximum number of members is 60, no more applications will be accepted after that. Furthermore, one should have the fallowing quests to be able to attend all of our weekly skilltrainings: - The Swan Song / Swan Song - Icthlarin helpers / Icthlarin's Little Helper - A priest in danger / Priest in Peril - Koller Cabin / Cabin Fever The structure: - 2 Leader determine all equally important clan questions - There are forum / IRC-Mods - There are clan Moderators - Each member has access to all media and voting rights for future GE decisions We offer you: - Forum (with Guides, Help & Tips) -Calender / Events -in game Chat Channel (German Elite) -Facebook page -Youtube Channel Data: Status: 4.06.12 Leader: Average Combat Lvl: Average Total Lvlsl: Event Average: Clan Page: http://germanelite.forumieren.eu/forum.htm German Elite YouTube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/GermanEliteRS We'd love to see you in our Forum - even if you just write us a "Hello" under 'Vorstellungen'! GE Hq Category:Clans